


if the world can just be kind

by zanywriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Ambiguous Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, One Sided Attraction (Lance/Shiro), Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanywriter/pseuds/zanywriter
Summary: E! TONIGHT: SHIROGANE TAKASHI COMES HOME! CLICK BELOW FOR THE EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW! AN EXCLUSIVE WITH THE HEARTTHROB!@youknowklanceSHIRO’S REALLY BACK! I MISSED HIS FACE, OH MY GOD@antisforklanceokay??? What does this mean for klance? DID HE DISAPPEAR SO KLANCE CAN HAPPEN???@shirostanhe looks so tired T_T why are people making him appear on shows already???@shirolovesyoubaby @shirostanshiro chose to appear on these shows, jsyk. no one’s making him do anything he doesn’t want to do@shirostan @shirolovesyoubbyjfkdsfj sdf kjsdhfkj I think he did it so the media wouldn’t hound anyone else???@shiroloveskeith @shirostanI’m just happy to see him alive and well. Can’t even imagine how his family felt when he was ‘dead’@shirostan @shiroloveseithagreed@lancemcclaincrew’s back together!! [PHOTO CREDIT:@ryankinkade]@lancemcclainand then some… [PHOTO CREDIT:@coranandmustache]





	if the world can just be kind

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:
>
>>   
>  01\. Based on the research I read, it is more likely for the Navy to accept those who graduated from the Naval Academy than from West Point.   
>  02\. Though Shiro's parents are Japanese, he was born in the States. He has Dual Citizenship.   
>  03\. Name of Shiro's parents: Daiki and Mizuki   
>  04\. Krolia came into Keith's life after Keith's dad died. Officially, he was taken in by his Uncle Kolivan but really, it was Krolia. Krolia is a part of an Elite Group of Spies, the BOM. Kolivan is too, but he's retired. He is still an informant of sorts offbooks though.   
>  05\. There will be a lot of referenced violence in this fic, during Shiro's captivity as well as after he comes back.   
>  06\. On the ranks: The ranks used in Voltron are from the Coast Guard/Navy Branch of the Military. While he was in captivity, Shiro was already an officer, but he was promoted to Captain just before he was honourably discharged.   
>  07\. This is honestly just a salt fic directed at the people who dis Shiro. Shiro deserves so much love, what the hell, why you hating on him???   
>  08\. Any username used in this fic are not based on any real users. But any situation similar to an actual event might be coincidental or intentional.   
>  09\. What the hell is text limit on Twitter, it is non-existent in this fic    
>  10\. Shiro was part of the Navy Seals which had a joint mission with the Marines. He's had 10 covert mission, all which were successful and properly executed. His 11th mission went awry, causing him and his men to be ambushed.   
> 

  
_“This is an important night to me because I have some news to share.” Shiro said into his microphone. He was sitting in the middle of the stage, his fans were a little bit away, for security reasons the crew said, the band at the back was strumming a tune to set the mood. In contrast to the upbeat song earlier, the music was calm, and solemn now. Shiro was going to miss this view. The crowd seemed restless, they seemed as nervous as Shiro felt. He took deep breath and steeled his nerves. “As you all know, I’ve graduated from my undergrad a few months back.” The crowd cheered, some clapped, some screamed their congratulations, and a few looked surprised. “Thank you,” Shiro grinned. “In light of that, I had to make a lot of important decisions that will change my life forever.” Shiro told them. “Regardless of when you became my fans, you have helped me achieve my dreams one way or another. Performing has always been a passion of mine, be it on a stage, in front of a camera, or an impromptu one that we all decided to do, being able to provide a source of fun and entertainment to all viewers is one of the reasons why I keep doing what I do._

_“And while I love what I do for all of you, I also want to be able to do my duty as a citizen of this country. After weeks, months of mulling it over, I’ve decided to take a break from the industry.” A loud outcry broke out, and Shiro didn’t know if he could continue. He felt like crying too. It was his decision, his choice but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt to say goodbye, no matter how temporary it is, “And enlist in the army, and hopefully fight the good fight. I know that not all will agree with my decision but please know, that from the bottom of my heart, I do intend to do good and protect those who are need of it. Thank you so much for your support all these years, you have made all this possible, that’s why I wish to share this news to you. Please wish me good fortune and good luck as I begin this new chapter of my life.”_

_“Before we proceed to Shiro singing his last song for tonight, we want to give him a surprise.” Lance cut in before Shiro could stand up._

_Shiro was completely speechless as his friends began occupying the stage. They were originally supposed to be part of the program but at the last minute, Iverson and Adam changed the line-up because they told him that none of them, even Keith, were available to do a guesting. It disappointed him; but it happens. Shiro stood up and hugged them one by one, thanking them as he wrapped his arms around them tight. They were happy for him pursuing his passion, but he knew they were worried too. “As our brave Atlas begins his journey to truly saving people, we want him to remember that he has a lot of people waiting for him to come home.” Allura said as Shiro let go of Keith._

_“If you two could stop gazing at each other and direct your attention to the rest of us, so we can get this show on the road, that would be great.” Pidge said good-naturedly. “Before we play the video, we’d like to share a few embarrassing stories about Shiro.”_

_“We have lots because when we weren’t on set, all three of us were still together.” Matt chuckled as Shiro groaned. It wasn’t something they broadcasted but Shiro was practically adopted by their parents. They grew up together. “Just kidding but we love you, Shiro.” The crowd cheered. “When we were kids, we were all playing superheroes, and now, you go out of your way to become a real one.”_

_“Shiro has always been an inspiration on and off screen.” Hunk told the crowd. “Now, you’d think he’d stop being our fearless leader off camera? He didn’t. He and Matt were just a few years older than us but still, he was our hero.”_

_“Guys, you’re embarrassing me.” Shiro groaned, hiding his face in hands._

_“But we’re serious.” Keith cut in. Shiro looked at him, his eyebrow quirked up, it was so rare for Keith to participate in these kinds of displays. “I know you don’t think of yourself as much but remember when we were kids… I didn’t really get along with anyone.”_

_“You still don’t.” Lance told him._

_“Except you.” Keith continued, pointedly ignoring Lance. “Even though you had a few years on me, you treated me like an equal.”_

_“It’s not that big of a deal.” Shiro had always tried to downplay his impact on all their lives._

_Lance shook his head. “To you, it might not have been, and that’s one of the reasons that we are sometimes frustrated with you, and weirdly enough it’s also one of the reasons why we love you, but to us, it is. Shiro, we wouldn’t have survived this long in this industry without you.”_

_“But guys, you didn’t really need me, you’re all talented. You would have survived regardless of my presence.”_

_Lance shook his head. “We know that, I know that, but some people don’t believe that but you, believing in us, that’s enough sometimes, you know?” Lance shrugged. Lance had always placed Shiro on a pedestal. No one has been able to knock him off it, and no one ever will._

_“So Shiro, we’re going to steal the stage for a bit.” Allura told him. She led him to the high chair the crew had placed while they were talking. Shiro sat down, because Allura looked like she was going to do it for him if he didn’t. “Seat back and let us serenade you this time, okay?”_

_“Are you all still alive out there?” Lance asked the crowd. Everyone rolled their eyes fondly at their energetic teammate. The crowd responded enthusiastically. “Now, we know you love Shiro, not as much as we do but close enough.” Lance joked, but really, no one could love Shiro as much as they did. “We have to ask you to help us serenade him, loud enough so he can remember wherever he is, whatever happens, from then, now, and here on out, he has people waiting for him, okay?”_

_The familiar chords of one of his favourite songs began playing, and his eyes fell on Keith who was standing beside him with a guitar he didn’t have earlier. He paused in his playing and leaned in. “This one’s for you, Takashi.” He whispered, making Shiro blush and smile fondly at him._

Shiro smiled at the memory, but it turned into a grimace. The crowd went wild as Pidge began singing Jason Mraz’s Have It All. It was one of the memories that kept him afloat while he was stuck inside the cell they kept him in. He was broken down, bleeding, close to dying, he was sure, but he had to hold on. In the back of his mind, he could hear a voice chastising him for even thinking about coming home. He knew how foolhardy the wish was. He wasn’t even sure what part of his body wasn’t damaged or injured anymore. It seemed everything has already been battered. But, there were people waiting for him. He can’t die there, he can’t. People were waiting for him to come home.

* * *

 

##  **BREAKING NEWS: KEITH AND LANCE SPOTTED ON A WEEKEND GETAWAY IN A REMOTE AREA IN GREECE**

Keith could feel a tick growing on the side of his face. The article didn’t even mention that Hunk, Matt, Allura, and Pidge were with them. Sam and Coleen were there too! He rolled his eyes. It wasn’t even a weekend getaway. They received news about the Navy finding Shiro and they were here to get him if it was really him. Originally, it was only the Holts that could come but after pulling some strings, Sam was able to bring them along. Keith wanted to jump on the first plane to Greece, but Sam told him to wait because if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be able to see Shiro at all. He didn’t want to wait anymore. He’d been waiting for over a year. He wasn’t the only one. He looked around and frowned when he realized Adam still wasn’t there waiting with them. He thought he was going to follow them, Sam had implied that much.

“Sam, where’s Adam?” Keith asked the older man.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again. “Adam’s not coming, Keith.” Matt told him.

“Why not?” Keith frowned. “Shiro’s…”

“They broke up, years ago. Even before Shiro left.” Keith scowled and before he could open his mouth, a knock interrupted him.

“Commander Holt?” A military police soldier walked in. Sam stood up and the MP approached him, a grim expression on his face. “Dr. Song and Admiral Sanda would like to speak to you before you go in and talk to Captain Shirogane.”

Sam looked at his kids and the kids he practically adopted. He hasn’t told them the extent of Shiro’s injuries or how dangerous the situation he was in. He doubted Krolia shared any information with Keith regarding the rescue mission the Blades went on to save Shiro. “I’ll be there in a minute.” Sam told the MP. “I need you all to stay here for a while, okay? I have to deal with some bureaucracy nonsense.”

They nodded, and he left the room. “He’s hiding something from us.” Keith told Matt and Pidge. “Do you know anything?”

Matt and Pidge shared a look. Coleen cleared her throat. “Well, it must be top secret defense group information,” Coleen placed her hand on Keith’s shoulder. “It’s the Navy, Keith, we’re not exactly in it, much less a part of the brass to hear or know what they know.”

“It’s about Shiro.”

Matt sighed. “Look, here’s all we know.” Pidge stood up and sat next to Keith. “From what we heard from dad’s calls, Shiro wasn’t in a good place for the past year.” Pidge told him. “We heard dad, Oji, and Oba talking too; the only reason why we’re here is because Shiro’s parents can’t be here. They asked Sam to come and they were the ones who pulled strings to have us come with him.”

Before Keith could respond, Sam was back, there was an edge on the smile on his face. “Shiro’s awake.” Sam told them. “It’s better if we don’t overwhelm him. If you guys don’t mind but my family and I will be the first ones in, is that okay?” Sam asked. “After that, Keith?”

Keith nodded, as much as he wanted to argue with Sam over the order of who gets to see Shiro first, he just wanted to see his best friend again. Arguing over whoever gets to see him first would just take too much time. “Just hurry up. I want to see him too.” Keith told them.

It didn’t take as long as he thought. Matt and Pidge were quiet when they returned to the waiting room. Like his children, Sam looked distraught, a little lost. Keith stepped closer and saw that Matt was on the verge of crying his eyes out. Pidge wasn’t her snarky self. He wanted to ask what happened, but Sam turned to him. “He’s waiting for you, Keith.” Sam gave him a tight smile.

Keith felt like he was on autopilot, he was moving but his mind was wandering away from him, wondering what could have made the usual lively Holts react that way. They didn’t tell them how they found Shiro or what his condition was. Was he okay? Was he dying? Sam said he was awake but for how long? Did… His heart was beating in his ears as he walked upto Shiro’s room. He pushed it open and as he entered, he noted that it looked like any hospital room he’s ever been in and as he arrived at the receiving area, Shiro was sat on a wheelchair, staring outside the window. He looked okay, bigger, broader… at any other time, he’d appreciate the changes in his best friend, but the changes made him think of why he had to gain muscle mass during his captivity. He rapped his knuckles against the wood of the doorway.

Shiro turned in his direction and Keith moved on his own volition and wrapped his arms around Shiro tightly. Shiro groaned, Keith pulled back. “I’m sorry!” Keith apologized. He moved to step away but Shiro caught his wrist and leaned his forehead against Keith’s. Shiro’s eyes closed and there was a hitch in his breathing. Keith’s eyes closed too and let the reality of his best friend coming home to them, to him, fill him with the happiness he was so scared of feeling since he heard Sam tell them that Shiro was found. “It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back.” Shiro smiled at him. Keith pulled away and looked at him again, this time really noting every change in his best friend. His smile was dimmer than it used to be, his eyes haunted, despite the increase of his muscles, his face was thin, and he didn’t look healthy. It was to be expected though, he was in the enemy’s hands for the past year. He moved closer, and Shiro didn’t stop him. He wasn’t sure how he didn’t notice but Shiro had a prosthetic arm. “It’s a bionic arm. They said it’s the latest technology available.” Shiro said quietly. He didn’t realize he was staring. He bowed his head in apology. “Hey, none of that. I’m here, I’m fine. It’s just an arm.”

Keith knew that Shiro’s arm was important but yeah, Shiro was right too. “We’ll figure it out?” Keith asked. Shiro smiled, brighter now and nodded once. “I missed you.” He hugged Shiro again, this time gentler and he felt Shiro wrap his arms around him too.

* * *

 

##  **CNN: SHIROGANE TAKASHI FOUND ALIVE AFTER HE WAS DETERMINED TO BE KILLED IN ACTION!**

##  **FOX NEWS: Ambassador Shirogane announces son alive after being declared dead for over a year**

The news networks had gone crazy when his parents had called for a press conference in their home. It was rare of the Japanese Diplomat to invite anyone, much less the media to his home. It must have been an important announcement. Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk, Allura, and Pidge were still in Greece then. Shiro was going to Japan in the morning to further recover there. Keith was going with him to help him settle down. Shiro had told him repeatedly that he didn’t have to, but Keith responded that he wanted to because if he didn’t, Keith might wake up one morning and think that them getting Shiro back wasn’t real. Shiro gave him a funny look but didn’t tell Keith to not come anymore.

“I should go with you guys, make sure you’re well taken care of, Shiro.” Lance grinned. Keith snorted. “Hey, I’ll be a better nurse to Shiro than you ever will be.” Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Shiro, tell him!” Shiro gave him an indulgent smile. “SHIRO!” Lance whined.

“Give it up, Lance.” Keith told him. He sat on Shiro’s bed and turned on the TV.

“Mr. Hirotsu, are the rumours true? Is Shiro alive?” Their eyes all turned to the TV. They were on the lawn of the Shirogane Estate.

They watched the Shirogane Family’s spokesperson step up on the podium. Behind him, Shiro’s parents shared a look, big identical smiles appeared on their faces. “We are happy to announce that our Young Master Shirogane is alive and well.” Hirotsu’s face was straight but the pride and happiness in his voice was clear. “He is currently in recovery. We will be entertaining three questions today.”

The reporters raised his hands and Hirotsu pointed at one of the reporters in front. “Where was he found? Why did he disappear?”

“I have no knowledge on those details nor can we disclose it if we knew for fear of compromising our Young Master’s security once again.”

Hirotsu pointed at the reporter at the back. “Does it involve his military service, or does it involve the position of Mr. Shirogane?”

“Again, we cannot disclose information that we don’t know, nor does this fall under public information.” Hirotsu told them. “Yes, Ms. Nadia?”

“Shiro’s been missing for over a year, is it safe to assume that he was in the enemy’s hands?” Nadia asked.

Shiro could tell that Hirotsu was getting irritated with the questions. He took a deep breath and looked at Nadia. “I’m sorry, but as I’ve said, I have no personal knowledge on the details nor can we disclose it if we knew. We thank you for the support, love, and respect everyone has extended to the Shirogane Family. That will be all. Please enjoy the refreshments that we have prepared for you.”

“Man, they wasted those questions.” Hunk said when Keith turned it off. Shiro grimaced. “They literally kept asking the same question.”

“Maybe they didn’t think Hirotsu was serious about the three questions limit.” Pidge shrugged. “They should have known better. They’ve attended press conferences conducted by your family, Shiro. They could have asked where you are, or I don’t know.”

Shiro sighed and shrugged. “I don’t think I want people to know where I am yet.”

“Yeah, we know that but still, these reporters should have asked better questions, that’s all I’m saying.” Pidge pushed her hair away from her forehead. Shiro looked at her apologetically which she responded with lopsided grin. “I don’t think your family would have sold you out, but still, it would have been a better question than the same question again and again.”

Their phones started ringing almost at the same time. Shiro flinched and Keith pointedly looked at everyone in the room. His phone chimed as well, earning him a smug look from everyone. Most were twitter mentions, messages from close friends, a few were from the MFE squad, asking if they knew and where they were or if they knew where Shiro was. “That spread fast.”

It seemed like forever before Keith was alone with Shiro again. Shiro spent the afternoon videochatting with his parents, the MFE squad, and Coran. The latter being the most emotional and distraught that he wasn’t there with them. Shiro’s parents were apologetic that they weren’t there to see him but Shiro understood. If the press caught a whiff of his parents visiting an army base within the vicinity of the site he was last seen in, it would create suspicion and they’ll soon find out that Shiro was alive and well before they can even believe the fact that he was alive. Shiro’s father was explaining their itinerary. He was to go straight to Japan, they’ve already made arrangements for Shiro’s plane landing near their estate there. He also told them that they won’t be heading straight to Japan, they’ll be detouring in Korea for a few days because they didn’t want the press to follow them to Japan and then waste their efforts of discreetly flying Shiro home.

“You don’t have to stay with me.” Shiro told Keith when he slammed the door at Lance’s face. “I know you’re still jetlagged from your flight.”

“Not tired.” Keith told him, plopping down on the chair next to Shiro’s bed. “I’m okay. You should rest though.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. Matt entered the room again. He ignored the glare Keith was sending him. He had his phone out, shoving it at Shiro’s face. The latter grunted and pushed it away to look at the screen. “It’s Adam.” Matt told Shiro. “He only just saw it. He wants to see you.”

Shiro held out his hand and tapped the screen. Keith could see Adam’s face on the screen. “Takashi!” Adam sounded breathless. “God, it’s true then.” Keith couldn’t see the screen properly anymore but there were indications that there was crying on the other end of the call. “I didn’t think I’d see you again. How are you?” Adam asked. “I just, how we ended things, I didn’t think…”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Shiro told him. “Whatever happened, it’s in the past, I’m okay. I don’t regret anything.”

Keith leaned forward, and he could see Adam smiling softly. “I’m happy you’re alive, Takashi.” They ended their conversation shortly after that. Adam wasn’t surprised to see Keith there when Shiro turned the phone to show Keith sitting next to his bed. Adam told them as much, he also said that it would have been surprising if Keith wasn’t there acting like a guard dog. Before ending the call, Adam told Shiro that he’d visit when he can, he told Keith to take care of Shiro which Keith responded to a wave of a hand.

“I didn’t know you two broke up.” Keith frowned once Matt was out the door again. Shiro scrunched his nose up. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Shiro sighed. “It wasn’t really something I want to talk about, Keith. What was I supposed to say?” Shiro asked. “Hey Keith, this week’s episode was great, Kolivan’s idea to pair you with James was good, thought you should know, Adam and I broke up because he didn’t want me to join the Navy. Can I get spoilers for the next episode?” Shiro ran a hand through his hair. “I know everyone was reluctant to give their blessing on my plans, but I didn’t care. I didn’t need anyone’s permission, it was my dream. I didn’t listen to anyone who was against it.”

“How long have you been broken up? I thought you were just on break. I thought you just needed space,”

“Just before the concert?” Shiro shrugged. Keith opened his mouth to comment but Shiro shook his head. “Like I said it’s in the past.”

“Are you getting back together?” Keith frowned.

Shiro shrugged. “We’re different people now, Keith. I don’t think we can just start from where we left off. I don’t think we could even if we wanted to, though we’re still friends, we didn’t leave our relationship in a repairable state.”

“Do you want to?”

Shiro sighed. “I just got back from the dead, I think a relationship is pretty far down the list of things I want. Like the bottom of that.”

“What’s on top of that list then?”

Shiro looked thoughtful for a moment. “Mmm, taking a ride to the cliffs with one of my most favourite people?” Keith opened his mouth but closed it again. Shiro gave him a wide grin. “Obviously, I can’t do that yet with you but as soon as I’m healed up?”

Keith nodded. “As soon as the doctors clear you for any strenuous activities.” Keith amended. Shiro frowned. “We both know you’re not gonna just sit around and watch me set the camp site up. No, we’re not going until the doctors say you’re okay with any kind of heavylifting.”

* * *

 

##  **KLANCE CENTRAL: SHIROGANE TAKASHI IS STATESIDE ONCE AGAIN? HOW WILL KLANCE SURVIVE THIS?**

Keith growled when he found Shiro reading all the gossip stories about him and Lance. “Why are you reading that garbage?” Keith grumbled. “There isn’t a grain of truth in those articles. I can’t believe people eat that trash up.”

“Lance sent it to the group chat.” Shiro told him. “You don’t have an upcoming project together, then?”

Keith shook his head. “People keep assuming me and Lance are together, we’ve denied it so many times. If we were in a project together, they’ll just keep hounding us about our supposed romance. It won’t matter what the project is about; I don’t like that kind of attention”

“Because the focus won’t be on the project but on you two?” Shiro asked. Keith sighed and nodded.

Keith lied down next to him. “What time is your tune up today?”

“You don’t have to come with me.” Shiro told him. “We don’t want people to think I’m stealing Lance’s Mr. Blue Lion away from him.” Keith growled and grabbed Shiro’s pillow and started hitting him with it.

“Takashi, Keith, don’t overdo it.” They turned towards the door and found Shiro’s father standing there, a fond smile on his face.

“He’s being cheeky again.” Keith said, throwing the pillow at Shiro’s face.

“Dad, have you heard about Keith and Lance’s secret romance?” Shiro asked, holding the tablet up. Keith tried to stop him by headlocking him but Shiro got away easily. “It apparently started years before I left but I kept cockblocking them.”

Shiro’s father, Shirogane Daiki, rolled his eyes. “Yes, there were reporters a time or two asking us how it felt like having a homewrecker for a son.” Shiro laughed harder and Keith’s reaction was priceless. “Don’t worry Keith, your Oba told them off, no one returned to get our statements since then.” As much as he loved Shiro’s parents, they can be cheeky like their son. Shiro was still laughing next to him.

“Oji.” Keith groaned. Shiro’s father grinned at him before leaving them alone again.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him close. “We’re just teasing, Keith. It’s not a big deal.” Shiro told him. “We know the truth, that’s what matters.” He pressed his forehead against Keith’s. Keith knew that but there are certain times that these so-called reporters frustrate the hell out of him. “My tune up might take a while this time, Sam, Matt, and Pidge had ideas for an upgrade last time.”

Keith sighed. “They’re going to steal you the whole afternoon then.” Keith pouted. He wasn’t normally clingy but after months of having Shiro to himself, and sometimes his parents, he’s gotten quite greedy with the older man’s time.

Shiro pressed a kiss on his cheek. He felt butterflies fly in his stomach, and it made him giddy. He turned to look at Shiro and pulled him back for a proper kiss. Shiro smiled against his lips. Keith was happy today was a good day. After a series of bad days, he was happy Shiro’s demons are giving him a break. There were still weeks where Shiro would hold him at an arm’s length or sometimes, when it was worse than usual, he’d ask Keith to leave. There would be days Shiro would ask Keith why he was still there, why he hasn’t run away, or why Keith loved him, because he has given Keith no reason to do so. He wasn’t worth it because Shiro was broken, a poor copy of the man he was.

Keith looked at the article on the tablet, a little irritated because the picture they used was a stolen one. The photographer worked for a magazine he’d rather not exist. What irritated him the most was that he was with Shiro at the time, at the angle he took it from, Shiro should have been seen too but the asshat must have edited him out. He placed the tablet down again. “Are you coming back?”

“I might go to my apartment later to make sure I can move back in this weekend.” Shiro answered. Keith pushed himself up to lean on his arms. That was not what he meant. Shiro poked his head out of the closet. “Why do you ask?”

“That’s not what I meant.” Keith told him. “Are you coming back?”

Shiro walked back into the main bedroom. “Do you think I can come back?” Shiro asked, lifting his bionic arm. He headed to the bathroom. “No one wants to see a deformed guy on screen, Keith. So even if I wanted to come back… I doubt any studio or producer would get me.”

Keith wanted to argue but Shiro closed the bathroom door. He knew for a fact that Iverson has been anticipating Shiro’s return to the industry. He wasn’t sure how the old man was going to manage Shiro since he retired but Keith knew there were projects waiting for him.

It took him quite a while to realize that he asked the wrong question, or he phrased his question poorly. He got up and entered the bathroom, but he paused in the doorway as his eyes fell on Shiro who was sat on the couch, staring forlornly at his arm. “Baby?”

Shiro looked up, clutching his hand close to his chest. “Yeah?”

He walked closer, taking the artificial hand in his and lifting it up to his lips. Shiro squeezed his hand lightly, a smile gracing his face. “I opened up a can of worms you weren’t ready to unearth, didn’t I?” Keith asked. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, you don’t have to walk on eggshells with me.” Shiro’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. “You didn’t say anything wrong. I— I just realized… I can’t come back anymore, can I? It’s not just the bionic arm that’s a problem, it’s my hair, and the scars too. They’re ugly, I’m…”

“You’re beautiful, Takashi.” Keith hoped that he was able to convey how true that statement was. “So much more beautiful than before.” He cupped his hands on either side of Shiro’s face and pulled him closer to press a kiss on the scar across his face. There were nights where he’d pressed Shiro back on the mattress and press kisses on all the scars he could find. “I don’t want to hear you saying shit lies like that.”

“You have to say I’m attractive, you’re my boyfriend.” Shiro rolled his eyes.

The smile that formed on his face was unintentional but something about Shiro calling him his boyfriend made his heart burst with happiness. He schooled his features, making Shiro meet his eyes. “Boyfriend or not, I’ll still think you’re the most beautiful person in the world.”

Shiro blushed, his heart beating faster from the sheer intensity of Keith’s stare. “Keith,” Shiro whined, hugging Keith tight.

Keith wrapped his arms around him. He knew the issue wasn’t resolved, Shiro still has insecurities that Keith can’t just kiss or hug away. If he could just take everything that gave Shiro pain, he would. He would in a heartbeat, even if it meant he was the one who was going through them. Shiro would try to shield him from his pain though. “You don’t hear it enough but you’re a fucking hero, Shiro. You deserve the world.” He told him quietly. Shiro’s grip tightened a little before he released him.

* * *

 

##  **VOLTRON HQ!: KEITH KOGANE, TAKASHI SHIROGANE SPOTTED DOG WALKING NEAR SHIROGANE’S APARTMENT**

##  **TMG: TAKASHI SHIROGANE, CONFIRMED TO BE STATESIDE! OUT AND ABOUT WITH KEITH KOGANE AND KOSMO**

> **@klantistan** have you seen the article??? Oh my fucking god. I thought this was over!!
> 
> **@justsomerandomklanti @klantistan** what article?
> 
> **@klantistan**<http://www.tmz.com/2018/03/30/keith-kogane-takashi-shirogane-spotted-in-park/> THEY WERE SPOTTED IN THE STREETS!!
> 
> **@justsomerandomklanti @klantistan** IS THIS A JOKE? WHAT THE FUCK! LANCE IS GONNA BE SO HEARTBROKEN
> 
> **@klantistan @lancemcclain @kykogane @takashiro** WHY ARE YOU LYING TO US??? WHAT ARE YOU DOING???
> 
> **@sheithshipper** GUYS, they’re so adorable! OMG
> 
> **@shirostan** SHIRO’S BACK!!!
> 
> **@klantifan @takashiro** GO CHOKE ON YOUR GUN MURDERER
> 
> **@antishiro @takashiro** MURDERER, YOU’RE NO HERO

It had been a few weeks since the article speculating his return came out. No one had confirmed it because no one really knew where he was except for the people in their inner circle. He hadn’t been out in the open because he wanted to spend time with his loved ones in peace. He loved his fans, truly he did, but some of them can be a little too enthusiastic, not to mention Keith’s fans and Voltron’s in general. He wasn’t ready to handle people asking questions he wasn’t ready to think the answers to.

He didn’t want to admit it to Keith but there were times he was a little afraid to step out of his apartment after articles about them and Lance were posted. The stunt in the park, he honestly thought they were being discreet. They weren’t exactly hiding with their cap and face masks on, no, they just hoped that it wouldn’t make them stand out in a crowd. When Shiro got tired, they found a less crowded area where he removed his cap. Someone recognized him; he wasn’t sure how, with the face mask on or the completely different hair colour and hair style. Someone had seen him and Keith, photographed them and sent it to journalists that were religiously looking for updates about them.

Shiro, Kosmo, and Krolia were at Shiro’s parents’ house when the article came out. Keith was busy on set that day, hopefully he wasn’t accosted. There was a ruckus outside the dining hall, and Shiro’s father opened the doors and found Iverson talking to their security. Iverson had come to visit him a few times before today. According to security, he barged through the gates and muscled his way past security that day. Daiki sighed and waived the security off. “Shiro! The cat’s out of the bag.” He said as soon as he saw the former Captain of the Navy.

“What do you mean?” Krolia asked, frowning at Shiro’s former manager. “What cat got out the bag?”

“That he’s home.” Iverson shoved the tablet on the table. “Someone spotted you in the park and your pictures are spreading like wildfire on the internet.” Shiro sank down on his seat, a little floored. Iverson gave him an emphatic look. Although he wanted Shiro back, he wanted to do it on his own free will, not because some jerks had given him no choice. “I wanted to give you a heads-up cause there’s probably a swarm of reporters outside your apartment already.”

“You can always stay here, darling.” Shiro’s mother, Shirogane Mizuki, told her son. “At least til things quiet down.”

“I can sneak you in there.” Krolia offered.

Shiro shook his head. “Then they’re going to hound everyone else about my return and why I’m hiding.”

“How do you want to handle this, son?” Daiki asked, he scanned through the articles, a look of disgust graced his face. “There are articles that focus more on Keith and Lance’s apparent weekend in Greece than your return, but it also speculates what it means to Klance.”

Krolia snorted, shaking her head, she disliked those rumours. It was toxic and stupid. There was still worry in her eyes as she turned to Shiro who was looking at the pictures posted. He pressed something on the page and it directed him to Twitter. She could only guess that there were already hundreds or even thousands of tweets about him, and maybe Keith too. Shiro wasn’t vain, well, not more than anyone in the same line of work he is in, but he wasn’t one who would be overly vain. “Takashi?” Mizuki touched her son’s shoulder. He looked up, his eyes wide, surprised to see his mother beside him. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” She touched his head, patting him gently.

“I – Yeah, I’m okay.” Shiro nodded, the smile he flashed at her didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I just didn’t expect it to happen so soon or well, maybe this late, to be honest.” He tapped something on the screen and pushed the tablet away from him. “It’s fine. It was bound to happen.”

Iverson cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the four to him. He looked a little uncomfortable before he steeled his nerves and straightened his back, his head held high. “Shiro, though I came here for you, there’s also another thing I want to discuss.” Iverson told him.

Daiki gave him an unamused look. “Mitch, my son will come back when he wants to come back.” He told him firmly. “Not a moment sooner.”

“I completely agree but I want him to know, to assure him that his career is waiting for him to pick up where he left off.” Shiro met Iverson’s eye with a steely stare. “Adam and I have received numerous requests for you to appear on morning programs and talk shows, Shiro.”

“Why?” Shiro asked. The thought of going on live television in his current state chilled him to his bones. Why would they want him there?  They wanted to interview him, of course, but why? Do they want to know his story? There were stories about his captivity that no one but his superior officers knew, stories that show he really wasn’t a hero like his family, Keith, his friends, everyone saw him as; stories that made him feel guilty that he was alive and breathing there with them. “I…”

Shiro didn’t notice he was shaking until Krolia touched his arm. “Shiro, match my breathing.” She told him calmly. Shiro could feel his heart beating so fast that it seemed like it was trying to jump out of his chest. “Shiro,” She covered his ears, and made him focus on her, specifically her eyes. The first thing he noticed about them was they were similar to Keith’s. “C’mon, young one, breathe with me.”

Shiro closed his eyes and listened to Krolia’s breathing. It took a few minutes to calm him down, but he could still feel the panic at the back of his mind, a constant threat to break his strong front. “You’re doing great, sweetheart.” Krolia soothed. “Just focus on me, for a bit, okay?”

“May we not discuss this now, Mitch?” Daiki asked, glaring at his friend. “Takashi is still recovering.”

“Believe me, I know but it is better to get a grip on this while we can. You know how crazy the media can be, Daiki. I don’t want to pressure Shiro to coming back, that’s his choice but he has to tell the world…”

“Why?” Krolia asked, “Why does he have to answer to people who barely even know him?”

Iverson didn’t know how to tell them the reality of the life of celebrities, the moment they let themselves be seen on TV, the audience thinks, believes they own them, that they are entitled to said celebrities’ lives. Iverson doesn’t know how to fix that kind of thinking, but he does know how to handle it, so it doesn’t get out of hand. He wanted to tell them how it’s a miracle that the media had left Shiro alone as long as they did, that they respected his privacy and left him alone for over a year to recover. “It’s not that he has to, Krolia, but rather it’s because Shiro has fans, not to mention Voltron fans, who are very enthusiastic to this day. I’m sure you remember how wild they can be.”

Krolia grimaced. She could remember Keith receiving sordid gifts that Krolia dealt with discreetly. She also took care of the senders. She looked at Shiro, who had the tablet in his hand once again. She didn’t move to take it away from him, though there was a strong urge to do so. She wanted to protect Shiro but Shiro is very capable of doing it himself no matter how fragile he might seem at the moment, he needed people to remember that. Shiro placed the tablet down and stood up. “I’ll do it.” He told Iverson. Iverson opened his mouth but Shiro shook his head. “But we’re not talking about it today. We’ll talk about which shows I’m going to do tomorrow with Adam.”

“Are you sure, darling? There’s no shame in waiting.” Mizuki said softly. “And they can wait.”

“Mitch is right, Mom.” Shiro told her. “It’ll only get worse and I don’t want my family and friends to be hassled because of me.”

“Takashi…” Shiro met his father’s gaze head on. His son was not going to back down. “We’re here to support you.”

* * *

 

##  **TONIGHT, WITH CORAN EXCLUSIVE! SHIROGANE TAKASHI’S FIRST INTERVIEW!**

“So, our guest for tonight is one of the most gifted actors of his generation. He took a break from the industry a few years ago to do some good without the cameras and the media hounding on him. He has been declared dead more times than anyone can count in announcements, articles, and news segments, let’s give it to the Golden Boy of Voltron, the Darling of the Crowd, Shirogane Takashi!”

Shiro came out, waving at the crowd, a big smile plastered on his face. Shiro felt a little self-conscious about his appearance despite the repeated assurances of companions, staff, as well as the show’s crew that he looked fine. He walked up to Coran, taking his hand in a firm handshake, Coran used it to pull him in a hug. Shiro smiled, returning the hug. “Thank you for having me.” Shiro told him as he pulled away.

Coran had tears in his eyes. “I thought I was never going to see you again, Shiro.” Coran told him. “I’m really glad you’re back.”

Shiro smiled at him, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m so glad to be back, Coran. I missed you all so much.”

“After the commercial, we’re going to chat a bit about what happened the past few years that led to Shiro’s disappearance.” Coran said to the camera and the audience. “Hang on a tick and we’ll be back after this short break.”

Coran tapped his back as soon as the commercials came on. “Really, Coran, thank you for having me.”

“Shiro, I should be thanking you. This episode’s rating is going to skyrocket.” Coran joked. “But for your first interview after everything you’ve been through, it should be with a friendly face.” Coran touched his arm. He reached behind him and turned his lapel off, he did the same with Shiro’s. Coran moved closer, and he knew that it was not the place to have a private conversation but still “How are you really?”

“Oh, you know, everyone’s eyes are on me, hovering, trying to get me to talk about what happened and why it made my hair white and my arm bionic… it’s all a bit overwhelming?” Coran was a little surprised at Shiro’s easy-going sarcastic manner of answering. He could feel tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. He was really glad to have Shiro back. “I forgot how nerve-racking it is. But I’m good, really.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” He turned on their lapels again. He led him to the arm chairs in the middle of the stage. As soon as they sat down, Coran turned to the camera right in front of them. “And we’re back, and we’re still here with Shiro.” He turned towards the actor. “I think we can all guess the question everyone wants to ask. But I’m not going to get into that right off the bat.”

 Shiro chuckled. “Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome.” Coran responded. “First of, how does it feel to be back?”

“Being away from home for so long, coming home, being with my loved ones… I realized that I missed home more than I could ever imagine.” Shiro answered honestly. “While you’re away, you know you miss it, but it wasn’t until I was with my family and friends did I realize that the longing had become unbearable. You’re just aware that there’s this constant ache, a part that’s missing. The first weekend with my parents, or even with you guys, I didn’t have to ask you to be there, because you guys just were and you saw how clingy I didn’t intend to be.”

“We missed you terribly, Shiro. I don’t think anyone would have wanted to be away from you either.” Coran told him. “Let’s dive in to the less important questions, after your last concert 5 years ago, you entered military service.”

“I want to put it out there that there are a lot of things I cannot disclose to the public, most informations are confidential and you need a high security clearance to access, I will try to answer all the questions as honestly and as transparent as I can though.” Shiro told the audience. He turned to Coran and nodded. “But yes, I entered military service, I enlisted a couple of months after I graduated from the Naval Academy.”

“Wasn’t it a problem that you’re a well-known celebrity?” Coran asked. “And not only that, a son of a powerful diplomat.”

“There were a lot of things that became a problem on my enlistment.” Shiro’s nose scrunched up. “Among them were my previous occupation, and my father’s position. Everyone was a bit worried that I couldn’t do anything, but I proved to be a good soldier.”

“From what we hear, you weren’t just a good soldier, you were the best.” Coran smirked.

Shiro shook his head. “I don’t think I can call myself the best, I did get this,” Shiro pointed at the scar across his face, “and this, after all.” Shiro lifted his bionic arm and the studio turned quiet. “I don’t want to call myself the best because I think it’s unfair to my fellow soldiers who fought beside me, who are still fighting the fight. I’m good but the best are still out there, protecting those who need it most.”

“Then the rumours of you beating every single record of the Naval Academy and Command were just that, rumours?” Coran asked slyly.

Shiro laughed, he should have known better than to hope that his records were kept out of the limelight. “Okay, those may be true.”

“So, it’s safe to say, that so far you are the best, in terms of say, those records?”

Shiro groaned. “Coran, please.” Shiro was only thankful that his records from the Navy and the Seals were sealed.

Coran chuckled. “Alright, alright. After you entered the military, what happened next?”

“I cannot really disclose anything beyond that.” Shiro told him. “Not that anything interesting or fun happened after that.”

“Is there anything not classified you can share with us regarding what happened to you, particularly what happened to your arm and face?”

Shiro opened his mouth to respond but close it when he couldn’t make himself talk. He bit his bottom lip and looked at the audience. “I don’t know what to tell you, to be honest.” Shiro told him. “I just… what I can tell you is that the only thing that pushed me to survive is the thought of coming home to my loved ones. There were moments that sometimes even that isn’t enough to get up and fight.”

“But what’s important is that you’re home now, you’re with us.”

Shiro smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m home now.”


End file.
